thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Walker
Walker is the silent protagonist of the Walk, representing the game player. The name Walker is a computer-generated codename bestowed on them by Charlie, and no other name is ever used for the character. Walker is never heard speaking, and is not referred to by gender by the other characters. At times when Walker has gained information that the others need to know, they will refer to Walker having told them earlier, eg. “It's like what Walker said earlier...” Introduction Walker is first introduced when Fiona Willoughby slips them the device at Inverness station, with instructions to transport it to Edinburgh as quickly as possible by any means necessary. Shortly afterwards an EMP bomb explodes, rendering motorised transport impossible, and Walker is forced to set out on foot to complete the mission. It is implied in the first episode that Walker’s choice as courier may have been a case of mistaken identity. Fiona notes after the explosion that someone else wearing similar clothes entered the coffee shop shortly after she passed Walker the device. However later events and revelations about Walker’s past show that this was inaccurate, and that Walker was the intended recipient of the package. Walker’s Companions During the game you, as Walker, team up with various people and travel with them for a while in order to successfully complete the mission. These companions (in order of appearance) are: Fiona Willoughby Jo Montgomery Lawrence Elizabeth Stanton John Adebayo Emma Paul Jackson LaVarre Aaron Skimmel Tim Pippa Selwyn Professor Bardle Throughout the entire game, Walker is also in constant communication with Charlie Fraser via the device. Relationships with other characters Walker is generally regarded favourably by the other characters. Emma describes Walker as exuding an aura of trustworthiness"Much Too Nice", When You Sit at Home and both Lawrence and Aaron are impressed by Walker’s skills. Skills and abilities Walker is frequently selected by the others to go on additional missions due to the fact that they are in better shape than the others. Aaron comments on Walker’s strength at one point when they are kicking down a door together. Walker also has some combat skills, successfully taking out a Burn guard with a shovel when Lawrence provides a distraction. Walker’s Past: Secret Agent Although it was initially implied that Walker may have been given the device in a case of mistaken identity, later portions of the story reveal that they have a career as a secret agent which disproves this. During episode 10, That Solitary Night, Walker is trapped out in a snow storm and forced to keep moving. A bonus audio segment available reveals details of a mission in Budapest which had gone badly wrong largely due to Walker's actions."Budapest", That Solitary Night The audio cuts in and out as Walker hallucinates, alternating between Charlie trying to keep them moving and the voice of Fiona Willoughby who blames Walker for the failure of the mission due to Walker's tendency towards violence, describing Walker as a "trouble magnet". Several other agents are implied to have died during the mission, and one, David Johnson, never walked again, although the hallucinations accuse Walker of not knowing this, as they had never visited him in the hospital afterwards. The hallucinations also state that a failed mission of this level would have been the end of the career of a lesser agent, but Walker was considered too important an asset to lose. When the hallucinations end, Charlie comments that Walker had been shaking their head and saying “I’m sorry” over and over. The Budapest mission is referenced again later in the game during another hallucination incident, when Stanton, Lawrence, Aaron, Selwyn are all affected by the midges controlled by Soleil. Aaron tells Walker that: “you were screaming mate. What was that stuff about Budapest?”."It Comes In Waves", Every Swarming Thing This background on Walker’s past is somewhat out of kilter with the way they are portrayed during the game, where Walker is not shown to be particularly violent and is usually on all rescue missions, although this may be a result of the Budapest incident, with Walker perhaps trying to make amends for the past. Walker’s Past: Project SevenDays It is also eventually revealed the Walker also had a small role in Project Sevendays. When exploring Man’O’War with Jackson, the pair stumble upon a series of photographs on a wall. One of them is clearly recognisable as a younger Walker. Walker takes the photo, and apparently doesn’t reveal this information to the other members of the team."The Neural Interface", "A Quiet One", My Face Shall Be Hidden When Walker’s device is switched to communicate with Soleil, she makes references to this information, teasing Walker with hints about the past. She instructs Walker to ask Bardle about what happened at Man’O’War, and why Walker can’t remember it. When Walker and Bardle finally do meet, Bardle explains that Walker had volunteered to be part of Project SevenDays as an experimental subject, and that the memories of the experiments had been erased afterwards. It is this time with Project SevenDays that may have been the reason that Walker successfully survives the end event of the game. References Category:Character Category:Walker